Cheating Eyes, Stolen Kisses
by Sapphire Vanilla
Summary: She has seen the way her husband looks at the blond noblewoman from Tenebrae. Stella/Noctis/OC


Cheating Eyes, Stolen Kisses  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis, Noctis/OC  
Warnings/Spoilers: AUish  
Author Note: Inspired by the Tudors. First fanfic as well although I do plan write more for Stella/Noctis. Regardless if their canon or not. Is told from the OCs part.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII

She's not blind.

She has seen him stealing glances at the young noblewoman from Tenebrae. Whose hair shone brightly like gold compared to her dark locks. Her eyes a deep violet blue. She believes that this is her first time seeing eyes a color like that.

A part of her can see why her dear husband would be captivated by this woman. She is a beautiful woman. Perhaps even more beautiful than herself.

She honestly has to admit in the five years they have been married. She knows quite well that her husband Noctis doesn't love her.

Not like she necessary expects him too. After all their marriage had been arranged. She knows quite well that most couples in arrange marriage usually end up unhappy.

She honestly couldn't help but to sigh as she notice her husbands eyes glancing at the blond female. Dress in a long crimson dress made off silk. Golden hair done elegantly with a few wisps of hair falling gently in her face.

She believes that she is the only child of Nivan Fleuret. Stella Fleuret whose name means Star. Somehow fitting considering her husbands name means Night.

A part of her wonders if he plans to divorce her.

Maybe that is what she fears the most. In the past five years they have been married. She believes that she has fallen for her husband.

He's not cruel man.

She has seen many females of the court look at her husband with slight envy and lounging in their eyes. She has to admit her husband is a handsome man.

With dark locks, and sapphire blue eyes.

She knows that Stella will only be with him if he is single and not married to her. She knows that she didn't want to be his mistress or his whore for that matter.

She has to admit she does respect that in her. She silently supposes that she is like every other girl in this world. Hoping to find love, and not be treated like some whore.

She knows that her dear husband will try to court her despite the fact that he is already married to her.

It was a couple weeks later when she saw her husband almost forcefully press his lips against hers in a darken hallway. Barely lit by one of the candle lamps in the hallway.

Clothed bodies pressed against each other.

She can see the slight protest in Stella. No doubt caught by surprise her husband's dear lips.

A part of wonder if she should hate the girl with locks that shone brightly like the sun and eyes like the sea on a stormy day.

Or maybe her dear husband would have found love, lust in another individual. Even if Stella never came her and won her husband heart.

She honestly has to admit in the few times that she has actually talk to the girl. She can see why her husband might love her.

She was a kindhearted individual. Smart, even knows a little bit about fighting. Although she will admit that she has a lousy poker face.

She can see the guilt in her violet blue eyes whenever they talk to each other. She knows it has more to do with Noctis newly founded affections for her than her committing an adultery behind her back. In fact she believes this is the first time that they have ever done anything so romantic, especially considering Stella's reactions to the kiss.

She has a feeling that blond noblewoman from Tenebrae has feelings for her her husband. Genuine. Isn't a gold digging wrench to advance her own name in society.

Her lips curl into a soft bittersweet smile before moving to the archbishops office to file a divorce. She didn't want to be married to an unfaithful husband, as his eye wonders to other females and steals kisses from their lips. The bitter part of her wonders if his wondering eye will wonder

if he marries the noblewoman from Tenebrae.

Not like it was any of her business.

Soon she will be free of her husband.

-the end


End file.
